Darkstar (SkC)
Darkstar is a tom with a dark pelt, a lighter gray chest,Shown in image in Code of the Clans, page 125 yellow eyesRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 125, and nicks in both ears. History In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans :Darkstar is an ancient SkyClan leader. :He is getting on in his years, and is nearing the end of his last life. At a Gathering, he is shown to be very frail, having trouble climbing the Great Rock and catching his breath. Darkstar is sitting with his head bowed and eyes closed while the other leaders give their reports, including ThunderClan's leader, Vinestar's, about having many more mouths to feed. When RiverClan's leader, Talonstar, gives him a shove, Darkstar climbs up to make his report about SkyClan. :When he begins to speak, it is described that his voice is very thin, and the clearing below goes dead silent. Right before he makes his announcement, he raises his head and can almost be seen as the great warrior he once was. :He tells the Clans that he wishes to give ThunderClan some of SkyClan's territory in order to feed their new kits. According to Raincloud, his deputy, it is almost a quarter of SkyClan's territory. :When he finishes his announcement, Raincloud leaps to her paws, and then onto the Great Rock, protesting and asking him if he really wanted to give away the territory. He justifies his decision by saying that ThunderClan has more mouths to feed, and they could extend their own territory on their other boundaries. Raincloud points out that this isn't true, because they are surrounded by Twolegs on all sides, but he stands by what he said, despite her words. :Darkstar rebukes Raincloud and continues on with his decree. Raincloud feels ashamed. :He then tells the other leaders that they should not have to face insubordination like this, and suggests a new rule to the warrior code; that the word of a leader is the warrior code. :Raincloud fears that he had gone mad right in the middle of a Gathering. The other leaders slowly agree, although they seem to have some reservation about the rule. He tells Raincloud that she may still serve as his deputy, but to never challenge him like that again. He was on his last life, so Raincloud probably succeded him. Battles of the Clans :Darkstar does not appear, but it is mentioned that there was a piece of territory so frequently fought over between SkyClan and ThunderClan that Darkstar gave it to ThunderClan, much to the shock of his deputy Raincloud and his Clanmates. Despite this, he refuses to go back on his word. :When the first of the stars appears, Redstar looks at them. Kestrelwing then comes and tells him that StarClan approved of ThunderClan winning the battle against SkyClan. Redstar then states that Darkstar's word stands, now and forever. Quotes }} References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character